callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stand-in/Transcript
Transcript so far Here's what I've made out of it from YouTube videos, I guess you guys can make good use of it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hUm-p-DXSQ Dargonfly 09:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Solo Dempsey: Hey... HEY... Is anyone out there!? We're stuck in this room! Nikolai: Hello... there is a russian stuck in a room! This is not good! Ahh! I'm blind! I'M BLIND! In my eyes... Dempsey: Holy shit-balls, me too. What did you do, Richtofen? Richtofen: I did nothing... where's a light switch? Ooooh! I think I found a lever! Perhaps this will turn on the lights! Dempsey: Do! Agh! Richto, that's NOT, A, LEVER! RICHTOFEN!! Richtofen: E-Ha-ha! Shh! Did you hear that? Nikolai: That sounded like someone outside. Hey you, hey! I need vodka! Richtofen: Helloooo? Can you help us? There must be a blown fuse or something. It's dark in here... *Takeo pukes* Dempsey: Aww, man, that's wet. Richtofen: Ah! Much better! Now I can see the problem. We must have gone too far into the future. Look, the teleporter's completly broken. The time circuits are damaged. We'll have to remove- Dempsey: Wait, you took us here on purpose? Where are we? Richtofen: A better question, Dempsy, is- Nikolai: Oh, look at this blinkie light, heh heh. What this button do? Richtofen: NIKOLAI, NOOOOO!!! Oooh, great, Nikolai. You've just activated the MTD's security system. Nikolai: Good. Richtofen: Excuse me, you outside. Ya. The handsom one. We need you to locate the power sources of the security system. They look like little half domes with a hole on top? Kind of like a big... forget it. If you destroy those, it should shut down the security system. Dempsey: Ok, that did the trick. Richtofen: Ah, yes. Takeo, can you hand me that screwdriver? *Takeo pukes* Dempsey: Ok, eww... Richtofen: Is that all he's going to do this trip? Nikolai: Takeo, let's dance, you barfing fool. *all but Richtofen dance and sing about vodka* Richtofen: So now that they're occupied, I was wondering... Could you do a special errend for me? I need you to retrieve a very important device. It looks like a long, stiff, hard, golden rod. (hhhhoooh) with fingers on the end (oooohhhh, that good) Dempsey: Kinda sick that I'd have to ask this, but... Richtofen, is that a rod in your pocket? Richtofen: Nien. Let's go. I've got us what we needed. Nikolai: Ahehehe..yeah, DRUNK! Ahehe. Richtofen: Thank you so much for your help out there. B-Bye! *Teleportation... FAIL* Nikolai: Heh.. What happend? Dempsey: Should I get out and push? Richtofen: (grr) It went out. Again! Dempsey: Aww, come on! This better be more rewarding then last time. Stupid Gearsh... Nikolai: VODKA! Richtofen: Thankyou again, stranger. Perhaps we will see you another time. Goodbye! Dempsey: Hey, sourkraut. You never did tell us why we came here. Wherever this is. Richtofen: All in good time, my clever Dempsey. All in good time! *Takeo pukes* Richtofen: Aww, that's what you get for eating raw fish! *Teleportation WIN* Multiplayer Dempsey: Hey... HEY... Is anyone out there!? We're stuck in this room! Nikolai: Hello... there is a russian stuck in a room! This is not good! Ahh! I'm blind! I'M BLIND! In my eyes... Dempsey: Holy shit-balls, me too. What did you do, Richtofen? Richtofen: I did nothing... where's a light switch? Ooooh! I think I found a lever! Perhaps this will turn on the lights! Dempsey: Do! Agh! Richto, that's NOT, A, LEVER! RICHTOFEN!! Richtofen: E-Ha-ha! Shh! Did you hear that? Nikolai: That sounded like someone outside. Hey you, hey! I need vodka! Richtofen: Helloooo? Can you help us? There must be a blown fuse or something. It's dark in here... *Takeo pukes* Dempsey: Aww, man, that's wet. Richtofen: Ah! Much better! Now I can see the problem. We must have gone too far into the future. Look, the teleporter's completly broken. The time circuits are damaged. We'll have to remove- Dempsey: Wait, you took us here on purpose? Where are we? Richtofen: A better question, Dempsy, is- Nikolai: Oh, look at this blinkie light, heh heh. What this button do? Richtofen: NIKOLAI, NOOOOO!!! Oooh, great, Nikolai. You've just activated the MTD's security system. Nikolai: Good. Richtofen: Excuse me, you outside. Ya. The handsom one. We need you to locate the power sources of the security system. They look like little half domes with a hole on top? Kind of like a big... forget it. If you destroy those, it should shut down the security system. Dempsey: Ok, that did the trick. Richtofen: Ah, yes. Takeo, can you hand me that screwdriver? *Takeo pukes* Dempsey: Ok, eww... Richtofen: Is that all he's going to do this trip? Nikolai: Ooh, i have such a headach. I need vodka! Dempsey: This ain't the time for drinking, Nikolai! Nikolai: I heartily disagree! Now is very big time for drinking. *burb* Richtofen: Ya, vodka! That might give me the destruction I- I mean good idea! Nikolai: See Tank? It's always good time for drinking. Richtofen: There couldn't possibly be anything left to drink in here. Richtofen: Oh, hello! Thank you so much. Dempsey: Come on, rectal-fan. It's singing time. Nikolai: Ahh, I feel like dancing with third wife. But she is doing the troika widney. Dempsey: Wait, isn't the troika that dance that needs three people? Nikolai: Yeah, but third wife, big woman, she could do both parts! Dempsey: Ew. Nikolai: I lie in bed, I just roll towards her, you know. *Takeo pukes* Nikolai: Takeo, let's dance, you barfing fool. *all but Richtofen dance and sing about vodka* Richtofen: So now that they're occupied, I was wondering... Could you do a special errend for me? I need you to retrieve a very important device. It looks like a long, stiff, hard, golden rod. (hhhhoooh) with fingers on the end (oooohhhh, that good) But it will take an armfit to find the right path. Dempsey: Kinda sick that I'd have to ask this, but... Richtofen, is that a rod in your pocket? Richtofen: Nien. Let's go. I've got us what we needed. Nikolai: Ahehehe..yeah, DRUNK! Ahehe. Richtofen: Thank you so much for your help out there. B-Bye! *Teleportation... FAIL* Nikolai: Heh.. What happend? Dempsey: Should I get out and push? Richtofen: (grr) The fusebox must have shorted out. Again! Dempsey: Aww, come on! This better be more rewarding then last time. Stupid Gearsh... Nikolai: VODKA! Richtofen: Thankyou again, stranger. Perhaps we will see you another time. Goodbye! Dempsey: Hey, sourkraut. You never did tell us why we came here. Wherever this is. Richtofen: All in good time, my clever Dempsey. All in good time! *Takeo pukes* Richtofen: Aww, that's what you get for eating raw fish! *Teleportation WIN* ---- You're welcome. Sorry for the text load. It's ok if someone edits this and puts it in a scroll box or something, but of course not take credit for it. --Ben Again 01:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Add the part where they sing! ninety-nine bottles of vodka!!!.... something something fun it's better than rum!!! Nikolai you lost count again you dumbass. New Quotes I found this video, which has some more quotes that are not on the page. I just thought I'd give the source before I added to the page so here; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngIajbZ3VMQ&feature=related Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 13:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC)